Mental Cuts
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I knew there was something wrong with me, not that I would admit it. I don't remember what finally had them react, but now I have been sent to Hueco Mundo Mental Institution. I knew I would hate it, I just thought I would hate it because I was caged up, not because it's a real si-fi horror movie.
1. Prelude

As promised this year Ulquiorra is getting a story for his birthday. So happy birthday Ulquiorra! (Yes I'm obsessed, but aren't we all?)

* * *

Prelude

_A white figure stood at the large bay window, they looked as if they belonged there, just standing and staring up at the moon through the pane of glass. Upon closer inspection one might make the realization that something was wrong. Perhaps it was the numerous bruises, or the blood running down neck, arms, and legs, maybe it was that the white of the garment was almost the same shade as the skin, or perhaps it was the fact that the pupils of big emerald eyes reflected nothing, not even the light of the full moon. Yes, it must have been the eyes, the eyes that shone no hope or light, as if they belonged to an old man who was finally dying after a long and painful battle. But this figure, this person, was only a boy. _

_Slowly the head turned to the left to face back to the king sized bed with the most expensive silk sheets and satin duvet. This entire room screamed elegance, wealth, and power. The rest of the body turned with the head of ebony hair and slowly the figure dragged himself back to his fate._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to upload chapter one as well but couldn't a few hours ago because I had other obligations to attend to and still needed to re-read and edit this. As of now the rating of this story is T for Grimmjow, go figure, but could change depending on how graphic it becomes (I only have the a few chapters done so not sure yet). I also put the genre as hurt/comfort, which it is, and horror, which it might be considered more of a mystery than a horror, once again it depends on where I want to take this and how long I'm willing to write. As for when it is going to be updated, I'm not sure, whenever I have time to write I guess, so you can probably expect something around Chirstmas (if I have access to a computer the one day I have off) if not, then late January when we are in exams. The reason I wrote the prelude is probably just because this year the story is for Ulquiorra's birthday and I felt the first chapter should start off with him rather than Grimmjow (I know lame excuse but it's true). So I believe I have rambled enough, this is the official beginning of the story, as always please review.**

* * *

Chapter One

The first thing they said to me was: "It's not forever, just until you get better, so if you cooperate you could graduate out of here in as little as two months. And if you behave this place can be really nice because you get a lot of privileges." And my first thought to that was: 'Tch, fucking liars, guess it would be the brightest idea to attack them considering I'm here because of "anger issues".' Then they went about all the boring stuff, paperwork, schedules, privileges, who was who, and where I could get what, how I was to be in the mess hall every morning at eight, wait in line for a cup of pills and my food and then be out by nine. They went over how it was not unusual to see some strange behaviour and that it was okay, that I should inform a nurse. I was to do my best to participate in group sessions, and behave for my counsellor. Or something like that, I honestly started to zone out, this was almost as -scratch that- the fact I'm going to have to listen to this for the rest of my life and be caged in here makes it a helluva lot worse than school.

Oh, then they had the nerve to go through my stuff and practically throw all of it out, they said it was threatening. I didn't have a bomb or a gun, seriously, razors, a threat? My nail cutters? Face cleanser (don't laugh you'll find yourself eating your own entrails).My sweat shirts, a threat? My fricken JEANS?! Of course I expressed the fact that I was very displeased only having my socks, boxers, a few tee's and two pairs, wait, one pair, the other one was 'a threat', of track pants. What the hell was I to wear? Not even an hour and they already had to get people to restrain me, this is gonna be brilliant you know the rest of my fucking life being like this. They finally explained, once the guards, or whatever they are, had decided I'd calmed down enough to not break another nose, that my crap may not be a threat to me, but because there were other patients who could easily access my stuff, could be a threat to others. Zippers and razors could be used by cutters, strings could be used to hang oneself, blah, blah, blah.

In the end I could not even wear my sneakers because of the laces, they gave me slippers and what looked like several of the nurses outfits, except in white, saying those would tie me over until I got to go out shopping with my 'group'. Whatever the hell that means. That was when they sent my parents away, a tearful goodbye, on my mother's part, my father had his usual poker face, meanwhile I was trying not to punch the daylights outta them for sticking me in here.

"Okay then, do you want to see your room?" A young nurse asked. Oh, and if I haven't mentioned already they're all men, so no hot chicks in cute scrubs or anything. "Do I have a choice?" The smile disappeared momentarily before bouncing back full force. "You need to look at the bright side of everything, you are here to get better, when you are done here you'll be so happy with yourself." He tries to convince me and I'm really not buying. I responded with a "Tch, whatever." This time he kept the smile and started walking down the hall.

Geez, this place is a maze. "This place is kinda like a maze, it's easy to get lost." What he said. Now, how the fuck am I suppose to find my way around? "You don't need to worry though, most of the time you will be traveling with your group and nurses such as myself are always in the halls." Okay, what can he do, read minds? We pass yet another room without a door, it looks like a small arcade. Why haven't we run into any psychos yet? "That's the games room, there are board games, cards, a television and a few old arcade machines, using that room is one of the privileges that you can earn. Usually there are a lot of people in there, it's just that right now it's lunch time so everyone is in the mess hall. You have probably noticed there are no doors minus the ones that are to the outside and the ones that are locked, just so no one tries to crush their head, cut their arms on the edges, break their arm, and so on, I'm sure that you wouldn't try any of that anyway. All light bulbs are in cages so they can't be broken, and windows have bars on them, again to prevent breaking of glass." Geez can this guy talk enough, I really don't want to know how badly I'm caged in, just the thought of it makes me want to go ape shit.

He continues to ramble on about water temperature not passing forty degrees Celsius and how patients are not allowed to use microwaves or ovens. Instead of listening to him I listen to the walkie-talkie he wears on his hip, voices are staticy and there is a lot of beeping that is really ticking me off. I try to make out what people are saying. I assume there is a lot of code because I hear a lot of numbers and colours.

"This will be your main room." The nurse tells me when we enter an open space, there are a lot of windows, the walls are a crème colour instead of the regular white, there are some laminated posters tacked up to the walls, in all honesty it looks like a daycare center, minus the kids. Yeah there are even some toys, there are some little squishy balls, white bean bag chairs, and even some foam blocks. "You have been placed in group six, seeing as one of their members just graduated, so this is where your group sessions are. Unless otherwise indicated, group sessions, for your group, will be right after breakfast in this room for an hour and a half with Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. Your name is already up on the white board with the rest of your group but you don't have anything to do today except for a visit with your counsellor, Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki but that is not until four-thirty. Every day your schedule will be posted on the board right here. Typically everyone has three individual periods, like school ne? Once a everyday you will have counselling, you might also have time in the weight room, a period for music or art, extra chores, or so on. Think of this like a time table at school, even the room numbers next to the activity so that you know where you are going. Speaking of school, your school will send us your class work which will be distributed to you in the study hall. When you have time between breakfast and supper-ah! Let me take this." What? I totally blanked out there it must have been a call for him on the walkie-talkie, I don't know the stupid technical term for the thing, that's what I called it as a kid. Did they call the guy's name, fuck I don't even know his name, he did introduce himself though. Dammit, no name tag.

I listen in on the conversation. "I have our new guest and am taking him to his room in a few moments, I will check to see if four is there." Oh, they call us 'guests' here, not patients, yeah, I don't gotta clue, you got to be pretty dumb to believe this was some hotel or something. "Thank you." I hear from the other end. "I'll report in a few." He says and then clips the thing back onto his pants.

"Now, where were we?" Don't know, don't care. "Ah, yes. You are to be in study hall if you have free time between breakfast and supper, whether it is because you have a spare or because your session was done early, it is also mandatory that all guests be in the study hall from two until six. Attendants are there to help with the lessons and work your school sent over. Attendance is marked, as it is whenever you are scheduled to be somewhere whether it is in group, mess hall, study hall, or individual sessions. Kind of like school, yeah?" No, not even close. School has boring, pain in the ass, teachers, normal people, the option of ditching, and hot girls. It has clichés, not groups, options, not forced schedules, and you sure as hell aren't stuck there for the rest of your life, they kick you out at eighteen. There are also no doctors and no nurses. I really hated school, the teachers were bitches, the principal, and vice-principals, sticks up the ass. People fucking annoyed the shit outta me, but I had friends. I was normal, I was cool, I was someone almost no one messed with, and if they did, they paid for it. I had many girlfriends over the years, although I never was a player, well, I didn't sleep with any of them, sure I had a new one making out with me every three days but hey, gotta use all your options. I used to make fun of the freaks at school, the emos, goths, fags, sluts, geeks, and the mentally retarded, when I get back, **if** I get back, I'll be on the other end of the social scale. It does not matter how long I'm here, the moment people find out I'll be a freak, forever and always.

We have been walking for awhile again, the nurse keeps rambling on, I've been completely zoned out. "Here we are, room fifty-seven, all of your stuff will be brought shortly, bathroom is right across the hall, one bathroom for every eight guests, so every four rooms. Have you had lunch? There is still twenty minutes left of lunch, I could take you down there." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." The smile is still there, damn it's fucking nauseating, there is no way he can be happy in this place. "Okay well I'm just going to check to see if your roommate's in, either he forgot it was lunch or forgot to retrieve his medication from the desk. Normally you would share a room with someone from your group but your roommate doesn't have a group." He goes to part the curtains that replace a door before turning to look at me. "Aren't you at least going to check out your room, if he's in you should say hello."

Reluctantly I follow, the kid's on medication, you just said so yourself, that means he is seriously messed up, I really don't feel like being friendly, I mean, let's face it, I have just been deemed crazy and told that I'm going to be locked up in this hell hole for, what is probably going to be, the rest of my life. The room is dark minus the little bit of light coming in through the door curtains. Not too happy about the limited amount of privacy, but guess it's something. (Look! I'm looking at the bright side of things like they fucking told me to! Hell no.) "Ah you are here, it's lunch time, please go to the mess hall grab something to eat and take your medication, the nurse there says the charts show you missed breakfast as well." He then turns and addresses me. "Grimmjow, please say hello to your new roommate." I have to blink suddenly as a light is turned on. I can tell there is something wrong with the kid the moment that I am no longer blind form the sudden light. He looks like a cancer patient, his skin is pulled tight and it is an ugly greyish white, he looks like a dead body. Still I do what is expected of me in my normal Grimmjow swagger. "Sup? Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques seems-!"

"Ah, looks like he left."

"THE FUCK'S HIS PROBLEM!"

"Please do not yell. Ulquiorra isn't really the social type, in fact he doesn't talk to anyone, he doesn't communicate, hence the reason why he is not in a group. Despite this I ask you be kind to him, he has never had a roommate before but we hope that you can help each other graduate from Hueco Mundo. He may glare at you a lot, and if you try to touch him he will react violently, but he doesn't hate you. In fact you two share a lot in common." He trails off and pulls out his walkie-talkie again.

And that is how I met Ulquiorra. From that moment on I swore that I would always hate him.


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait, to those of you who actually bother reading this. But in return I give you big chapter :D. I proofread most of it, but I could fall off my stool right now so I'm sure there are plenty of errors. I hate exam week. Anyway, onward faithful reader!**

* * *

Chapter Two

My day was swell after that brief encounter with my roommate (note the sarcasm). You didn't really get to choose what you wanted to eat. The kitchen staff supposedly has a list with everyone's names and problems and what they should eat, from there you get a few options. For fat people with eating issues they get less meat, less fat, less sugar, and more complex carbs. For the guys who starve themselves they get a lot of fat, protein, sugar, and all the stuff that adds meat to your body. Then there are meals for vegetarians, meals for people with allergies, and meals in a cup for those really insane freaks who have no teeth, can't chew, drool all over the place, you get my drift. They make a lot of different meals, just when it came down to what I could have it was ham sandwich with lettuce and tomato, with a side of soggy Caesar salad or yogurt and mushy berries and to drink it was apple or grape juice. Seeing as the salad looked limp and soggy I went for the yogurt and I've never been a fan of grapes so I grabbed a Styrofoam cup of apple juice instead.

Rules are you cannot go back for seconds, you cannot choose something else to eat once you have made your choice, and you must eat everything. Staff know if you haven't eaten because there are nine of them just patrolling and one on garbage watch. There is only one garbage area in the mess hall, the nurse is there to supervise that to one; make sure there is no food left that you are throwing away, two; that you are properly sorting your garbage, and three; to make sure everything is returned/ thrown out. They even have a freaking check list to see who should be throwing out what, therefore you have to bring your own dishes and garbage to the front of the mess hall and can't get others to do it for you.

As to how my lunch was, I had to sit with the nurse who was escorting me earlier, he didn't eat, just watched me eat. The sandwich was nasty, they put gravy or some sauce (I like to believe it was intentional and not dropped in dirty dish water or something), because it had been sitting awhile the inside was all soggy, the outside was hard enough to break your teeth, the bun was brown, the tomato was mushy, the lettuce had brown edges. As for the yogurt and berries? Same soggy issue, the berries had been sitting there too long and now I had soggy berries, and the yogurt was low fat or sugar free or something, I mean it was runny and liquid and tasted nasty. The juice was okay but that was because I saw them pour it from the bottle into the cups. Just proves that men really shouldn't be in the kitchen. What? You thought that female staff would be in the kitchen? Yeah, I wish. This is an institute for the male mentally insane teenagers, not hot chicks.

After the nurse had watched me and dump off my garbage he told me he would escort me back to my room. I asked why he had stuck around and he then told me that because I had yet to earn 'privileges' I was to be escorted from one place to another. I told him that was a shitty idea and he just kept smiling, he then explained the three level system, how I was level one. How level twos could escort themselves and levels threes, those closest to 'graduating', escorted others.

When we reached room fifty-seven he shows me a switch on the wall to call a nurse should I need an escort, points out that my luggage has arrived and that the bed on the right is Ulquiorra's. There are no closets or draws to put my few possessions, there is what looks like a large bookshelf instead, I see that Ulquiorra uses the one on his side for his clothes and toothbrush, hairbrush, etcetera. Really is no privacy, I have over three hours and nothing to do. Tu casa es moi casa, or whatever the saying is. I don't do Italian. However I do know it means that I'm about to ransack someone else's stuff, and that's all that matters.

I then rather rudely tell the man I need to go take a crap and that he can leave, but no, he escorts me, three fucking steps, to the bathroom, and then what does he do? Stands outside the cubical. And of course there is the no door rule, just another curtain. Do you know how hard it is to go when there is a stranger practically standing beside you? When I am done he tells me normally when I am in my room I will not need an escort to the bathroom seeing it is right across the hall and there is a bathroom monitor during dorm times. A bathroom monitor, are you serious? He made sure I was back safe and sound in the room/dorm/thingy, which I refuse to call mine, and tells me to have a good day, that he will see me around and that someone will be here to take me to Dr. Kuchiki at four-thirty and then from there to supper.

I unpack my shit and put it rather messily on the bookshelf thing. I also put the nurse's uniform thingys they gave me there as well. I kick off the slippers and try the bed. Grimmjow is not happy. The fuck is this? I examine the thin bleach smelling, stiff, and ugly bedding, then the twenty centimetre thick mattress thing, if you can even call it that. It is way too thin and feels lumpy and I already know I hate it here. I realize the bed is bolted to the wall and the floor, as is the bookshelf thing. The light above me is rather dim and as was pointed out earlier, is caged. The door curtain, just like every other curtain in this place, is not hanging on a bar, it is stuck to the frame, either by glue, Velcro, or tape I'm not sure, I attempt to spring off the bed, let me say I ended up rolling, and went over to look at the curtain, I pull at it. Nothing. I grab it with both hands and try to pull myself up off the floor, it works and the curtain appears stable. Being up a little higher, with better lighting from the hall I see that it is screwed into the frame.

Giving up on the curtain now that I am satisfied I glance at the clock above the door, lovely it is only eight minutes after one. I decide it's time to snoop. I walk over to the other's book shelf thing and first observe visually, memorizing where everything is so that I can replace it later. Everything is very neat, it is all folded properly, socks are with socks, pants with pants, tops with tops, sweatshirts with sweatshirts, the top shelf is the one with a plastic cup that holds his tooth brush. There is also one of those bristle hair brushes, I'm assuming it is because that is the only kind they will allow, that and rounded edge combs, which is why I now lack my comb and have a girls comb thing with rubber tips. There are no books or homework or papers. There are some bandages, the wrap around linen kind.

So far I've found nothing discriminating, no stuffed animals, no hearts on his boxers, and no love letters. But he could have easily hidden those in the piles of clothes, away from the naked eye. Who knows, he could be a druggie hiding pot or something and I could find it and turn him in. Ha, yea that's what I'll do. Looking over the stuff one last time I reach out to a pile of shirts. That's when I hear the footsteps. I scamper over to my side of the room and make myself look busy with folding my stuff when he comes in. I hear the bed creak when he sits down. I continue to pretend to fold one of the nurse shirts. Is he watching me or is he sleeping, is he lying down staring at the ceiling or is he sitting glaring at my back? Normally even if I was caught I wouldn't care, I mean what could he do? This is the safest place on earth, no weapons, no sharp objects, nothing to throw at me, but for some reason I really didn't want to be caught. What is he doing here anyway? Doesn't he have a class or whatever, and why did no one escort him here, or to the mess hall for that matter?

I finally glance over my shoulder at him, yep he's sitting there glaring at me. Freak. I continue folding and placing, folding and placing, soon there is nothing left. I survey my work, give myself a grunt of approval then plop on the other bed. He is still glaring at me, can he not see that I am watching him glare at me, yeesh. So because I can't get him to stop I do the next best thing, glare back... I don't know what's going through his mind but for me it has turned into a staring contest, that I keep losing, does this kid not blink?..."THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Screw the rules and trying to behave, this freak has it coming to him. He does not react as my fist flies at his face, sucker, gonna be one-! "OW!" How the hell?…Impossible, there is no way he could have grabbed his pillow and used it to throw me across the room! But somehow I'm against the bed again he is holding the pillow in both hands, I'm winded, and my back is aching from impact. It takes me awhile to catch my breath but when I do I move to stand and my back throbs. "What are you, a mutant of some sort?" I ask even though there's next to no chance of him responding. He blinks at me and sets the pillow back down as I sit on the sorry excuse of a bed.

"Ugh, I'm bored!" I glance at the clock. Five minutes until two, well that passed more time than I thought but there are still another two and a half hours to pass. What the hell am I going to do in that time? I'm not supposed to leave without an escort, not that I can imagine that I am allowed anywhere even slightly entertaining. I can't snoop through his stuff if he's in the room and obviously he has some major problems involving emotions and entertaining me. "So…" Nope, doesn't even indicate that I spoke to him. "You don't talk do you? The nurse, dude, whatever, told me that you never had a roommate before so you better get used to it because I'm not giving you more than half of this shitty room. Are you just going to sit here, don't you have a session with a shrink or homework or something?" I wait seeing if he'll nod or something to respond but he just continues to sit there. "Well even if you don't I can't imagine you sitting here for hours don't you have a book to read or something equally as boring. Maybe I'm interpreting you wrong but I take you as the silent nerdy type."

At first it was really weird talking to a kid that won't respond to you in anyway, but it was kinda like talking to an imaginary friend or stuffed animal. At least, that's how I think it would be, you know, I wouldn't know cuz I don't do girly shit. Anyway, because I was bored out of my mind I just ended up talking to him, even though I knew he wouldn't respond, maybe I am crazy. Me talking to him would be like a guy talking to a brick wall, straight ticket to the loony bin, but guess what, I'm already here!

"So you don't have a group right? Because you won't participate. And you don't talk so I can't imagine you have any friends here, doesn't that get boring? Like I'm already bored and it hasn't even been four hours yet. The only way a boring place like this could possibly be interesting is if you find some not too crazy people and share ghost stories, rumours, tales of bravery, and other shit." I gaze over at him from where I lay on the bed with my arms behind my head. He is sitting on his bed on top of the pillow, probably for cushioning seeing as the beds are crap, with his knees pulled to his chest. "Heh, I probably know several girls that would swoon over you if they didn't know you were mental. Some girls like the whole dark mysterious thing, ya know? Mind you I was popular among the ladies at school as well. Could have had a new girlfriend for everyday of the week if I wanted. Played every single sport the school had to offer, not the stupid things they label as sports either, golf, tennis, and bowling are _not_ sports. Tons of friends and admirers, had a few people who hated me too, but that's life, some people are just jealous."

I sigh. "Guess that doesn't really matter now though. Once word gets out that you're in a mental hospital you're labelled 'freak', 'retard', and 'emo'. Doesn't matter how long you're even in here. That's why I won't bother asking how long you've been here, that and the fact you won't answer, but might as well stay here forever once you've ended up in this shit hole. I don't see how this place can make people 'better' it's so boring here that it's downright depressing." I glance over at him again, he is still in the same position just staring casually at me. "I don't know much about mental illnesses but the one's I do know about could easily be what you have. You look anorexic but in all honesty I don't even know if it's possible for a guy to have that. You also looked depressed. Anti-social defiantly, I mean you won't talk so that's a given. They say I'm here for my anger issues, I guess that could be you as well, if you don't like people and react violently like you did earlier, they could say you have anger management issues. That's pretty much all I got."

"It's good to see you two bonding, however, Grimmjow it is time for your appointment with Dr. Kuchiki." A nurse stands in the doorway, or what would have been should there be a door.

"It's hardly bonding if he doesn't respond. And I thought my appointment with this Kuchiki guy was at four thirty?" This nurse also puts on that nauseatingly fake smile.

"It is already a little past quarter after four, we need time to get down there now don't we?" I look up at the clock, sure enough, hours have passed. How is that possible, don't they say time flies when you're having fun and not being bored as fuck? "If you're ready to go please come with me, it looks like your roommate is tired anyway." I turn around only to find that Ulquiorra is lying down with his eyes closed and the sheets pulled around him. I don't know when he did that, last time I looked he was still sitting with his knees against his chest. "Shall we?" The nurse asks holding out his hand as if I'm going to take it and walk hand in hand with him down the maze of halls.

"Yeah, yeah, put your damned hand away cuz I ain't holding it no matter what your rules say." I stand up only to be reminded of my aching back. I'm going to get back at that kid, thinks he can be all nicey nicey and listen to me as I rant for hours, yeah right! You have it coming to you Ulquiorra, that I promise.

After walking through numerous hallways, which actually were populated with some nurses and patients, we arrived at a hallway… which looked like all the other hallways, but we stopped in this one. Oh and there were doors. Guess it was a little different. We stopped in front of a door with a six painted on the wall next to it and the nurse knocked on the door. "Dr. Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is here for his first appointment with you." There was no answer but after about twenty seconds the door opened. The guy was pretty close to my height, he didn't look particularly weak but he didn't look strong either. Kinda reminded me of the Ulquiorra kid, pale skin, though not as pale, long black hair, although this guy's hair was longer and in some weird clip things, and blank expression. Out of the corner of my eye I see the nurse give a slight bow and scurry off. Not strange, not strange at all.

"Well, come in." This doctor says in a rather bored tone of voice. I walk past him and glance at his eyes. Their grey, which I find weird but the way he's looking at me makes me think this guy hates me. And I haven't even done anything yet! He closes the door behind me and I hear a lock click in place.

"Oi! Did you just lock the door?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Why?"

"Obviously you wouldn't understand and I have more important things to cover than why doors must be locked. Now take a seat." I look around the room there is a couch against one wall, a wooden desk with an office chair behind it, which I'm assuming is his, a stool in the corner, and an armchair thing directly in front of the guy's desk. Don't really want to be that close to the guy.

"Does it matter where?"

"No. Just take a seat." I decide the couch is my best option and plop down on that, it's better than the beds is all I can say. The doctor dude sits in his own chair adjusting some papers on the already organized desk and then clasping his hands all business like. The pale blue dress shirt doesn't really compliment his skin well and his tie is a boring black. Go figure.

The room is the most colourful place I have seen since entering this building, and that's saying a lot seeing as the furniture is all matching brown wood and dark leather cushions. There is a window behind the guy's desk although there are office blinds up so I can't really see outside. "In case you have not been informed I am Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki and you will visit me every day for counselling. Today's session will be longer than normal due to the amount of information I have to shift through." He seems to pause as if expecting me to say something but I have no idea what he expects me to say. He takes out a pen and starts writing on one of the pieces of paper in front of him. Aren't they suppose to write symptoms and diagnoses down? What the hell could he be writing? He sets the pen down in front of him. "Tell me why you are here?"

"What in this office or in this loony bin. Know what, doesn't matter, I was forced into both." He picks up the pen again and the only sound in the room is the clock above the door and the scratching of the pen.

"In reference to you being 'forced' to come to Hueco Mundo, who was it that forced you here?"

"Don' know. Parents I guess." Again he writes something down, but I can't see it from here.

"And why do they think they sent you here?"

"They got fed up with all the fights I got into and shit like that."

"I see." _No you don't._ "So would you say you are a violent person?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm a guy, not a chick so if something ticks me off I'm going to react." That pen is getting real annoying real fast.

"You said that 'if something ticks you off' that you'll react. How often does this happen."

"Don' know. A fair bit I guess. But it's understandable, a lot of people tried to get on my nerves at school, their jealous and want to try to make me look weak." This time it's a good minute and a half before he looks up at me again.

"Is violence and crude behaviour the only method you use when in these situations?"

"Uh,… what?"

"Do you start a fist fights and swear and yell at people."

"Oh, well, ya." I count the ticks of the clock, twenty nine.

"Do you ever consider a different approach to your problems?"

"Like what?" Eleven seconds.

"Like talking things out, coming to a compromise, sharing."

"Not really, no." Eight seconds.

"So you would say that you are quick to violence."

"Well, sure doc. you tell me, I'm here for anger issues aren't I? So isn't it obvious that's what people think?" He stares at me. Ninety-eight seconds, probably not the right thing to say.

"Very well, I believe that is all we can cover right now in that field. How do you find Hueco Mundo so far."

"Shitty."

"Most guests have a negative view of this place at first."

"Don't fuck with me. There's no way after a few months, or years even, of being in this place that people say they love it here."

"Perhaps our facility isn't the best but yes, there are some guests that feel safe here. Many guests, even if they cannot wait to graduate out of here, are thankful to have been here. Hueco Mundo isn't a place to lock people away, it's a place to rest and get better."

"Geez that sounds like you read it off a piece of paper." Fifteen seconds.

"Do you wish to get better Grimmjow?"

"Get better from what? As far as I can tell I'm not sick and my life was perfectly fine until I ended up here." Thirty-six seconds.

"Do you wish to return home, to not be here?"

"Well, can't turn back time they say. Damage is done I'm here, end of story."

"You speak of being here as if you are going to or already have died, why is that?"

"Cuz even if I get out of here my life as I knew it is over. Moment people hear 'mental hospital' I lose my rep, my friends, my followers, everything, and get labelled a freak."

"I see." He says as he writes down more, having to move to a new page.

"Returning to my earlier question; if you were able to leave tomorrow if you worked hard at recovery for today, meaning you took your medications, ate your food, behaved, and followed the rules, would you want to leave?

"…No."

"Why?"

"I already told you! I'm here! It's too late to erase that fact, my life as I knew it really is over."

After taking a good minute to write something down he looks back up. "Your reaction to this place is negative but do you mind telling me why you hate it so much, despite from the fact you feel it will ruin your life."

"Well, it's boring, the place lacks colour, seriously all the walls are white, floors are white, bedding in white, curtains are white. Oh and speaking of curtains it's like you guys do nothing at all to try to make this place look like anything but a mental hospital, curtains for doors, windows with bars, having to be escorted, cages on light bulbs. And the food is crap, all stale and soggy and there are no options whatsoever. It's like a big boring maze in here too. Even that kid in the room I'm suppose to stay in is boring, blank expression, doesn't seem like the type you can get a reaction out of, doesn't talk or react to anything, it's like talking to a brick wall."

"You are roommates with Ulquiorra Schiffer?" For the first time since I entered the room his expression changes, he looks interested.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him anyway?"

"As a psychiatrist I am not permitted to share information with other guests regarding others, for patient confidentiality reasons. Although, I myself do not know that answer to that question."

"But aren't you suppose to? I mean, even if you can't diagnose him you are his doctor, you have an idea."

"I'm actually not his psychiatrist. There are many guests here and therefore many psychologists and psychiatrists."

"Aren't those the same thing? Mental doctors? Shrinks?"

"No, the terminology you use applies to both but there are differences." He has that blank pissed off look again and he writes something down.

"But no, Ulquiorra is one of our more…shall we say, difficult, guests. Aizen Sosuke, founder of Heuco Mundo and our top psychiatrist is who he has sessions with."

"So the kid's even more messed up than I thought."

"Do not be so demeaning. Everyone here has their own weaknesses and everyone needs to learn to overcome them. From what I understand Ulquiorra has a tougher time doing this, he is not dangerous though."

"Not dangerous! He fucking grabbed his pillow and used it to throw me across the room!"

"You tried to touch him, I assume."

"Well he kept fucking staring at me!"

"So you resorted to anger and tried to land a blow, which he not only blocked but countered."

"Yeah sure, fine. This your way of telling me I deserved it?"

"I am merely stating that your anger got the better of you and you acted rashly. Not only that but you were quick to anger, and did not think your actions through, I'm sure someone warned you not to touch him."

"But he was staring at me! I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing."

"Many people will stare, or appear to be staring at you. Not just here but everywhere. You dye your hair an unusual colour and you have colourful language to match, some people who you assume are staring are simply zoning out, others might not be aware they are doing it. Did you think of that at that time?"

"No." He begins to write something. "Hey! We were talking about Ulquiorra and you changed the topic." He continues writing and then finally looks up at me.

"As I already stated I cannot share any information I have about him to you. Also, as I already mentioned, our time is limited and I have a lot to shift through. We are here to talk about, and hopefully diagnose you, not your roommate."

"Seesh, alright." He starts yet another new page and writes something else down.

As he writes I begin to zone off. Suddenly he's in front of me shoving a stack of papers in my face and a pen. "Fill this out." He says as he returns to his desk. I leaf through the huge stack quickly seeing random and seemingly pointless questions.

"What is this?"

"A questionnaire of sorts, just fill it out honestly and return the pen and the papers to me."

"So why am I doing this? Why did you not just ask me this crap and write it down?"

"Grimmjow just do the questionnaire, it's procedure, I don't have time to explain it to the likes of you." He turns back to his notes and writes more.

"Geez, thanks." I mutter.

I look down at the papers in my lap. These questions are stupid. Full name, date, date of birth, how old you are, gender, eye colour, hair colour, school you went to, place of work if you worked, when you lived, I thought they had all of this crap already. I mean, my parents filled out crap, and apparently my family doctor filled out crap, they should be able to just look at me for some of this, and I'm pretty sure my name and date of birth is on my health card, which they have. Not to mention they ask for date of birth and age, what, too lazy to calculate?

When I flip to the second page I'm relieved to see multiple choice, until I see the questions. "What kind of shit is this!"

"Mandatory 'shit' as you so elegantly put it." He says not even looking up.

"This is stepping over personal boundaries! Isn't there a law against this!"

He looks up at me, "Very little remains 'private' or 'personal' here. We need to examine your life, that means all of it, not just what you want us to examine."

"What makes you think I will fill it out?"

"It would be a pitty to be put in a sedative isolation on your first day. We haven't even gotten to the physical examination meaning they would have no clue how much sedative you would need. Too much and you might end up not waking up again." I shiver, this man is insane! He's a doctor that's suppose to make people uninsane but he's fucking making death threats!

"Fine I'll fill out the goddamned thing! Doesn't mean that I'll enjoy it!"

"I did not say you were to."

Stupid stuck up brat! Bet it's all a load of bull crap! He probably made this entire thing up just to fuck with me! This whole place is probably out to get me! I bet juvenile detention or even jail would be better than here! I glare at the page. Sure some of the questions seem innocent enough like: "How often do you think about suicide and death?" or "When you wake up how refreshed do you feel?"

Then there are the three questions staring me in the face. Under the category with the check boxes for Never/None, Sometimes/Few, Often/Many, Always/A lot: How often do you think about sexual needs?, How many sexual relationships have you had?, and Do you have good sexual esteem? Then there are other questions that are nearly as bad, some are just plain stupid like: How often do you twitch? Seriously? And it doesn't get any better as I move along. Finally after the five hundred questions (they were numbered I'm not exaggerating) I stand up and throw the thing on his desk with the pen.

"I'm assuming you are done?" At this point I just glare at him. He starts leafing through the thing and I can just feel that he is about to mock me. I'm trying to keep my cheeks at a normal temperature as he stops on what I know is that dreaded page. "You're a virgin?" Oh yes that nice little eyebrow raise just makes me want to pummel you to your grave right here and now!

"What of it?" I growl back.

"Hmm. That's interesting. Most people lie on these things but due to the fact that your face is contrasting poorly with your hair and that I would see no reason why you would wish to be presumed a virgin that this is the truth."

I'll admit that last sound was defiantly more animal than human.

"May I ask why?"

"Too late asshole! You already did!" I scream.

"So it is a touchy subject? I don't know why you feel embarrassed about it." The fact that he is remaining calm only ticks me off further.

"**I'm not.** I don't see what's wrong with saving yourself anyway! Isn't that what most religions expect of you! Why would you even assume I sleep around? It's a dirty habit you get STDs and everything from it!"

"You didn't put down anything for religion." I'll admit that kinda threw me. I was sure that he was going to keep pestering but he changed the topic. It's probably just one of their doctor gimmicks though, to change the topic to calm someone down. But it's not gonna work on my suckers!

"Yeah, well don't have one. Family never practiced so I grew up that way."

"Are you looking for one?"

"No. What made you think that?"

"Many people feel the need to find a religion to practice, it gives them hope and acts like stepping stones. They often turn to religion when they feel lost. You also mentioned during your little faze that most religions expect one to remain virgin until they are wed."

"Yeah well I don't need that crap. I'm fine the way I am."

"Actually while you are here perhaps you should ponder that. Finding a religion might help you get better."

"Okay can I be honest with you?" He stares at me, bored.

"If you must."

"All I've heard since I walked into this fucking place is rules and 'help you get better' and 'help each other get better' shit. Yet for some reason I still haven't seen any proof that I need to be here! I'm not insane! Unless you can prove otherwise, you know, like finally diagnose me with something!"

He doesn't respond but instead picks up his pen. On a blank piece of paper he writes a single word. I can see his desk now because instead of sitting down I've begun to pace in front of him: denial. I don't know if it is because of all the stress today or the crappy crap I ate a few hours ago but I feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Mental illness takes time to detect. Now if you would follow me you are to have a basic physical examination done. I will take you to the medic center."

"Wait like doctors? There are actually doctors in this place?"

"I myself am a doctor, I don't see why you would think we don't have physical doctors as well." He sighs putting everything on his desk in a folder then filing it away in a filing cabinet in the desk.

"So what are they going to do to me?"

"It's just a basic physical exam, not surgery or anything drastic." He stands and unlocks the door motioning for me to follow.

"They do surgery here?!" Seriously like they remove people's limbs and crack into their skulls, remove tumours, I'm hating this place more and more!

"Yes they will sometimes perform emergency surgery. Will you please just follow me, you are already behind, you took too long on that simple questionnaire, no need to procrastinate further." I don't like doctors. I'm really tempted to just grab a hold of the couch and not let go. Until I remember his earlier death threat, which I'm sure he'd make well on, asshole. So I leave the room and he locks the door behind me before heading off down the hall. I decide to glare daggers at his head and wish for a brick to crush it, or something. About the only thing I can do, it's like the only thing they haven't taken away yet are my thoughts, yet. Better knock on wood, oh wait, there is no wood because, you know, could be a splinter that someone could die from!

We don't walk very far, we only made three turns the walk only took about a minute. We stop at a curtain, go figure, but there is a light on behind it and there seem to be several people talking inside. "Go in."

"What?"

"Go in. Don't make me repeat myself, you will be returned to my office when they are done." He's shorter than me, there is no way he should appear taller. The way he said that makes it sound like I'm not coming out of this room alive.

I walk into the room, the floor switches from grey carpet to white tile. Inside there are three guys sitting on the counter and chairs in the middle of the room. They all look up at me as I enter the one with the blond hair addresses me first. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez right?" He actually got the pronunciation correct.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Is that how you pronounce your name?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! I told you two! I knew it was French!" Okay, 'nother weirdo. "Sorry. Anyway I'm Yasochika Iemura, that's Harunobu Ogidō," he points to the man beside him with brown hair, "and that's Hanatarō Yamada." He points to the other guy who is really short with black hair. Harunobu just gives a little wave but Hanatarō bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Is anyone normal in this place?

"We'll be doing your physical exam today. We're not too busy." They're the only ones in the room. "Hanatarō get him started."

"Yes sir." He bows again, this time to the blond guy.

This Hanatarō looks really timid, kind of like he's about to have a panic attack. He's really jumpy and klutzy too, all I can say is I hope he is not giving me a needle. He almost falls off the stool he was on, drops the clipboard that he grabs twice, and the pen several times as well, before approaching me. "Um, I need to get your height and weight. So, um, if you could just come over here to the scale and take your slippers off." He can't even look at me he's so scared, jeez and I haven't even done anything yet. I do what he says deciding to go easy on him for now in case he decides to get back at me with a needle later. I've never been able to read these things but I should be around 170 for weight and unless I've grown, 185 centimetres. He writes something down but his hands are too shaky. "Now, if, if you could follow me," we go to the back of the room in a little alcove ",just sit on the exam table please."

Besides the annoying tissue paper this thing is more comfortable than my bed, and I voice this aloud. "I'm sorry." I don't see how it's his fault but alright. "I'm going to take your blood pressure now." He grabs one of those cuff things before Velcroing it on and pumping the thing until it is tight, writes down some numbers and takes it off. He then looks into my mouth and ears, almost blinds me with the little light as he shines it into my eyes, then asks to take my pulse. He stands there and I look at him.

A few awkward seconds later the blond guy walks past, with some papers on a clipboard casually saying "He needs you to take your shirt off." Then disappearing around the corner.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm sorry!" Guy defiantly has issues. So I remove my shirt and then he presses the cold metal thing to my chest and back asking me to breathe every now and then. Then he takes out a little hammer that I honestly didn't know actually was used and taps my knees with it to test reflexes. When I see him grab a pair of gloves out of a hole in the counter I freak out, I mean, them wearing gloves normally means body fluid of some kind. "Um…" He mumbles after he puts them on.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry! I-I need you to lift up your arms, like this." He shows me lifting his arms to make 90° angles.

"For what?"

"Just to check for tumours and that your muscles are working properly."

"Oh. So, no needles or knives?" He shakes his head. Fine guess that makes sense, wouldn't want to touch another man's pits with my bare hands either. So I sit there as he awkwardly pats his hands under my arms and down my sides.

"Um I'll need you to stand up now, I need to check your spine for scoliosis." I don't know what that word means but I stand up anyway and turn around for him. He starts at the base of my neck and presses next to each one of the bones in my spine.

"Ow!" He jumps and quickly retracts his hands.

"I'm sorry!"

"That really hurt." I mumble.

"From what I could feel a bad bruise is forming there. Um, can I ask what happened?"

"Ask my roommate." I grumble.

"Who is your roommate? They could be sedated for such violence."

"Tch, threw me against the bed little creep, his name's Ulquiorra something."

"DID I HERE "ULQUIORRA"?" A loud voice booms, causing the nurse guy to jump.

A very large guy rounds the corner. "WELL?" He asks as I blink at his strange appearance, he wears a white nurse uniform meaning he's a psyco, but it doesn't even cover his stomach, he has a long ponytail but the rest of his hair has been shaved off, minus the sideburns and orange bushy eyebrows, which look ridiculous. When I said large I also mean tall that guy is easily taller than me by a foot, isn't that a world record then?

"Uh, yeah." He looks like he is going to say something only to close his mouth and squint at me leaning forward. Suddenly he backs up again and smiles.

"YOU'RE THE NEW GUY!" He booms somewhat happily.

"Yeah, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's the name."

"YAMMY. YAMMY LLARGO. CAN'T BELIVE THEY PUT YOU IN A ROOM WITH ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER. KID'S CREPPY. DID YOU KNOW-." The nurse with brown hair cuts him off.

"Yammy, you can talk to Grimmjow later, right now I need your weight, blood pressure and you need your insulin shot." He pauses for a moment.

"OH…SEE YOU LATER GRIMMJOW." He waves at me before lumbering back around the corner and out of sight though I can still hear a bit of what he's saying, I catch my roommate's name a lot, and food.

"Um…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I stick out my arms again and he moves around the bruise that is forming, going a little too low for my tastes. He then brings his arms up to my shoulder blades telling me to move my arms and roll my shoulders.

After that he has me jump a few times, walk in a straight line, walk on my heels, walk on my toes, and touch my toes. Finally he tells me I can sit down again. He writes on the chart before turning to me and saying, "You seem to be really healthy which is good. I'm going to have to write a report on that injury though." He opens a locked cabinet at the side of the room and pulls out something small and then a cloth thing. "Um.." He shuffles a little before holding out a bottle and a hospital gown. "I-I need a urine sample, and, and then you need to put on this gown."

"You're kidding, right?" He shakes his head no not looking at me. "You seriously want me to pee in a cup and put on that see through thing? It doesn't even have a back." He bites his lip and nods his head yes. "Well I'm not doing it here. Where's the bathroom?" He doesn't respond just walks out of the alcove and to a wall with a curtain on it, looks like a closet. But he moves the thing to the side and I see the toilet and sink. I grab the things from his hands and march in, trying to adjust the curtain so that no one can see in.

I piss first, guess it's a good thing I had to go otherwise I could have been here for awhile. The lighting sucks in here which is both bad and good, okay more bad than good, but at least that means the curtain isn't see through so they can't see me. But it's hard to pee in a brown cup in semi-darkness, I ended up getting some on my hands, which is gross. I put the cap on the bottle and wash my hands. To turn on the taps in this place you have to push a round button above the sink, you can't control water temperature or anything, just on/off. The soap also comes from a dispenser attached to the wall but is automatic. I decide not to waste time drying my hands with the blow-dryer and just wipe them on my pants as I take them off and put on the gown. I tied it as tight as possible trying to close the back but there was obviously still a gap. I grabbed my jeans and boxers and wondered how to carry them, I mean what to cover and how to cover it without being too obvious? I decided carrying them in the front looked more natural.

When I exited the bathroom the shy guy was gone and the blond was there instead. "Done?" He asked holding out a gloved hand so I handed him the piss cup. He turned around and walked to the counter and pulled out a wipe from one of the holes in the counter, wiped the thing down before putting a sticker on it and leaving it in a bin on the counter. He picked up a clipboard before motioning me to follow him back to the little alcove.

"Okay so I'll need you to lie down on your stomach, legs apart, just relax."

"Um okay." I can't see him but I can hear him move around before coming back towards me and-!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I scream trying to get up but he manages to keep me down.

"Just stay still."

"STAY STILL! YOUR FUCKING FINGER IS IN MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL!"

"It's just procedure, I'm feeling for cancer now be still and relax. It could be worse, trust me." I can't calm down, do you know how gross it is to feel someone's finger inside you with one of those latex gloves and Vaseline? And I can feel him prodding around too and it feels so gross, kinda sickening. When he finally removes his finger it makes a farting noise. "Looks fine, sit up." I do what he says but glare at him all the while. He goes to lift the front of the gown up but I smack his hand away.

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm about to examine for testicular cancer and any STD's/STI's. Gown up." He says calmly motioning.

"You're fucking kidding."

"'Fraid not kid. I've had to do hundreds of these, how do you think I felt when I had to do that giant's that came in earlier? Yammy isn't the cleanest person and it was no fun trying to move that fat just to reach the area." I sigh and shudder at the same time before lifting the gown up. All I can say is I looked away the entire time he groped me.

"Okay you seem healthy enough and I've put you through enough torture, so I won't do a blood test. Here are your clothes and slippers." I take them and walk back to the bathroom getting dressed again and washing my hands to try to get rid of the dirty feeling that follows me. When I walk out I hand the gown back to the blond.

"Hanatarō will take you back to Dr. Kuchiki's office. Hopefully he won't take much longer so you can get dinner." He then walks away and the shy guy smiles sheepishly at me.

"Well if you could just come with me."

So I follow him out of the room and back down the halls until we're back at the door with the six painted next to it. He knocks quietly but the door opens almost instantly. He still wears that bored/angry expression on his face and I see the nurse bow quickly before making a dash for it. Again I walk under his arm and plop myself back on the couch as he locks the door and sits at the desk. He doesn't have a folder out this time, only a single sheet of paper from what I can tell.

"Normally at this point I would explain the rules to you but I'm sure they have already been explained and because we are short on time we won't go over that until tomorrow. I'm assuming they found nothing physically wrong with you or I would have been given a report. On that note, I will send you on your way if you don't have any questions. Make sure to behave for the next few hours or it will look bad on me, and take your medicine at the mess hall, I've seen too many tongue it and it is quite obvious and the punishment has become quite harsh."

"Wait! Medicine? I thought you didn't even know what the hell was wrong with me! And you yourself just said there isn't anything physical."

"It's just vitamins and something to help you sleep. The first nights are the worst."

"Why? I've never taken vitamins or sleeping pills before!"

"Well perhaps that would explain your current situation. Now if that's all you have to say, I'll call someone to take you to the mess hall." When I don't respond he picks up the phone before I hear him say a short line of code. Less than two minutes later there is a knock at the door. He opens it and a nurse is outside, he motions me out before closing and locking the door again. The nurse smiles at me and tries to get me to talk but realizes I'm in no mood and then we just walk in silence.

Finally we arrive at the mess hall, it seems more packed and louder now than it did earlier. The nurse, escort, guy walks me to the doors where another nurse nods at him before walking off. "Get your meds kid." I almost feel like snapping at him, but then I kinda realize he's probably just doing his job, he's not the one who assigned me freaking meds in the first place, he's not the one who sent me to this hell hole, and for some reason I feel tired. And as soon as I realize that I feel like this place is breaking me, until I realize I'm just tired, I haven't even been here twelve hours yet, haven't been given any drugs yet, I'm tried because I'm tired. I got next to no sleep last night, and today has been far from relaxing.

So I let it go and stand in the short line to the little window where a nurse stands behind it handing out little paper cups. The line seems to move along quickly, which normally would be good because I'm not good with waiting but right now I'm at a loss of what to do. They don't know what's wrong with me but they're putting me on meds, I hate taking medication, but they punish you if they catch you not taking them, so unless I can talk them outta giving me the crap or manage to hide them I have no option but to take them. Dammit this is so fucked up, it's like me freedom's been taken, like I was a wild animal enjoying live and living it to the fullest and then suddenly I'm caged.

"Name?" Wha-? Oh.

"Grimmjow." I respond.

"I need your last name too." The bored looking guy says.

"Are you serious? What other person in this place has the same name as me?" He just blinks at me not even fazed.

"Full name please."

"Tch, fine. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Want me ta spell it ta ya too?" Again he ignores me and turns around, he turns back with two little paper cups and hands them to me. I take them and examine them, one is probably water, the other contains the pills, there are four of them, seemingly innocent sitting there contrasting against the white of the inside of the cup. There is a medium yellow gel looking one, the largest one is brown and speckled like an egg, then there are two small ones, they look the exact same, small, circular, and white.

"Please just take the medicine so I can cross you off the list." I scowl I want to hit something but the only one that hitting might solve my problem is that stupid psychiatrist. I dump the cup in my mouth and then proceed by swigging the water. I swallow fast so it is over but end up coughing at the taste. That was so gross, it was like, bran, fish, and chalk all rolled into one. The nurse behind the window hands me another cup of water which finally eases the coughing. I hand the three cups back for him to throw out and start walking away.

"Stop!" He calls. "Come back here." I didn't go very far geez.

"What for?" I ask.

"Checks. Now open your mouth." I roll my eyes and open like a good little dog. These people take this a little too seriously. "Tilt your head up." Again I do. "Okay, you can move your head back down. Now lift your tongue up." This is really ridiculous. "Okay you can close your mouth." I see him cross out my name on the chart in front of him. "You're free to go. Go get dinner."

It's probably just my imagination but I feel as if something small has just landed in my stomach, and I still have the nasty aftertaste in my mouth. I then stand in another line to get food. It's somewhat of the same process where they ask your name first then give you your food. I'm going to assume they gave you two choices again but there is nothing left. I end up getting meatloaf, boiled carrots, potatoes, and beans, a bowl of jello and a choice of milk or fruit punch. Seeing as milk can go rancid and I have no clue how long it's been sitting there I grab the cup of fruit punch and place it on the tray. Then they circle some crap before crossing you off a list.

Exiting through the other door of the food area, seeing as you enter through one and exit the other and they will only allow ten people in at once, I find myself standing at the end of the center aisle of tables. I don't really know where to sit, before I just followed the nurse but now I feel like an outcast. In a sense that should be good because I'm not psycho like the rest of them, but I'm not a big fan of being alone. Some of the tables are occupied by groups, some large, some small, other tables there will be a total of four or five guys spaced as far apart from each other as possible.

"GRIMMJOW! OVER HERE! COME SIT WITH US!" I see that large guy from earlier standing up, waving and shouting at me from among a large group of people. Deciding to take my chances I walk over to the group. As I approach the table a kid with bubble gum pink hair slides over and pats the space next to him.

"So you're the new kid. There's been a lot of talk about you. Name's Szayelaprro Granz, pleased to meet you."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, likewise." Kid with the pink hair thrusts his chin out gaining the attention of the man next to me.

"Coyote Starrk." Is all he says, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Nnoitra Gilga." The guy across from me says, again this guy is a giant, not stomach wise but height, sitting next to Yammy I believe he might actually be taller. Despite the fact he's lanky he looks like the fighter type, long black hair, elongated face, or maybe it's just the eye patch. "Don' mind Starrk, he's always like that, he's lazy but he'll pay attention ta ya."

"I'm Di Roy Rinker." The kid on the other side of the pink guy states, leaning in so I can see him and smiling. Despite the fact there is obviously something wrong with all of them this one just looks like a psycho.

"Zommari Rureaux." A black guy states, I don't know whether his eyes are naturally that yellow or if he's wearing contacts.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, we're pleased to meet you. And of course you already met Yammy."

I decide I might want to start on my food seeing as it's already going cold and I don't want it to taste any worse.

"Aaroniero talks like that all the time, he has multiple personality disorder but refers to his other selves as if they one person." The sleepy guy beside me states, finishing off what looks like pizza crust." I just look at him and nod, I don't know what that is but he's crazy they all are, I knew that.

"So if you didn't guess it yet, you're the newest member of our big happy family here." The pink haired guy says a little too enthusiastically.

"Calm down Sazyelaporro, you're scaring him." But in response to the black guy he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Meh. I scare a lot of people, don't see why. Anyway, as I was saying you just so happen to be a part of our little 'group'. And no it's not because you sat with us, you're group six, with us." He puts a spoon of what looks like chocolate pudding in his mouth.

"Yep nothin' like home sweet home." The tall guy says, I believe sarcastically, leaning back arms supporting his head. "Better get used to us fast cuz you're stuck with us."

"Lovely." I mutter.

"So I hear you got stuck with Ulquiorra as your roommate huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MY ROOMMATE. NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO SHARE MY ROOM WITH."

"Yammy, we've discussed this, inside voice, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry. You're always sleeping Starrk." Starrk just hmm's in conformation. So the guy can use a relatively average tone of voice, but I think I would rather be stuck with Ulquiorra than that giant.

"So what's up with that kid anyway?" I ask hoping to get something juicy.

"Ah, he fell for the bait." The blond crazy guy laughs and it sounds like he's dying but I can't help but feel somewhat unnerved by what he said.

"Don't worry," Starrk tells me, "it's nothing bad. We don't know a lot on that kid but if there is anyone new to our group we get them to ask 'bout him. We'll give you everything we know about him in exchange for news from the real world."

"Um, real world? Last time I checked I was still awake whether I like it or not." The crazy kid has settled down but now Sazyelaporro starts laughing, luckily he cuts himself off.

"We refer to outside this place as the real world. We have next to no connection to it and even if you're just in here for a month you just want a little taste of what's happening out there. A war could have started for all we know."

"Not one that I know of."

"We are not too concerned about that. We wish to learn about you. You can tell us about your life and recent news, schools you went to." I look at the guy with personality issues.

"So right now? Just talk about anything."

"No, we'll let you eat, better hurry and finish before they round us up and place us in study hall for hours. If you aren't too tired they give us an hour to prepare for bed, once you've showered or whatever meet us in the room where group sessions are held, we gather there every morning and night."

"Uh, okay, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" I can't help but feel like they are all watching me as I try to eat in a fast, but not slobbish manner. Well the Starrk guy's either asleep or trying to go to sleep seeing as his eyes are closed. The giant seems to be staring at the food I'm eating, not me, and he's licking his lips, the black guy's legs are crossed and I think he's meditating but while staring at me. Crazy keeps smiling at me, pinky is looking rather sadistic, and then the tall guy is leering at me. So yeah, not too comfortable.

When I finish they all stand up with me and grab their trays and we head over to the garbage area. Looks like I kinda found myself a clique whether or not I wanted one, but unlike school I'm not in power. Although looking at the guy you wouldn't think he's the leader type, Starrk is at the front of the line for the garbage monitor and the others seem to obey and follow him. Hope that doesn't mean he's some twisted manipulative bastard and that he's just cool or something. More and more people are lining up to throw out trash and then leaving the area, some of the nurses or monitors, or whatever they are, are forcing people to get up and get in line. Looking at the clock over the serving area I see it is a few minutes to seven.

"Name?" The monitor asks when I get to the front. I see the clip board he has, it appears to be the same one from when you got food. All names appear to be in order, last name alphabetical, all of them are already crossed off with a single line but some have check marks next to them. At the top of the page is the time and date. Then the items the person ate are circled, so there are about ten foods next to each person's name, guess that's what their choices were. I give the guy my name feeling too tired to put up a fight and he watches me sort my trash then I see him check off my name and move on to the next person.

The others are waiting for me by the mess hall doors and I join up with them again. "Let's go to the hall of boring~!" The pink haired guy states.

"Uh, don't we have to wait for someone to escort us or something?" I ask, not really wishing to find out what the punishment is. The others kinda just chuckle a bit, even lazy guy looks amused.

"We have found that traveling in a group is much more beneficial so we travel with our group whenever possible." I'm lost, maybe it's because I don't know where he means to say "I" and when he means "us" or "we", even trying to explain it is difficult.

"What Aaroniero is saying is that our group consists of people of all levels. Myself and Starrk are level threes, Di Roy , Aaroniero, and yourself are level ones, the others level twos. Level one's can be escorted by level threes so by traveling with our group you are technically being escorted." Seriously didn't think the black guy was able to talk that much, took me as the quite type. He actually seemed kinda like he was bragging which I also didn't expect of him. Guess I kind of took him as the Buddha type, or a hippie. Either way the whole, "sharing is caring", "we're all equal" crap, guess I was wrong.

"So I'm not going to get shoved in a straight jacket for this?" I hear Starrk chuckle.

"No, no. Although it is suppose to be one level three for every level one the staff here are actually really lenient. Besides, everyone is moving to the study hall so nurses will be in the hall as well."

"Yeah, yeah." Di Roy nods excitedly. "Let's go." He adds.

We take a right out of the mess hall and join the mass of people heading the same direction. It's rather noisy, everyone around us seems to be talking. I'm surprised at the amount of laughing I hear, it's not the "I'm a psychopath about to murder you in the most brutal way" kind of laugh, but like the genuine "I'm happy" or "that's funny" laugh. I sort of gets me pissed off, how can anyone be happy here? Or is it their medication? Yeah, that could be it, they probably put depressed people on happy pills. I turn to the others, "So, what do we do in the study hall?" I ask.

"Same as pretty much everywhere else, get in a single file line, state your name, get work that your school has sent, then find a seat, and get to work. They expect complete silence and that you are actually working on something."

"It's not a single file line, dumbass. Ya see if it were only one line people at the end of the line wouldn't have time to work now, would they? Lines are in alphabetical order. Ya go to the line that gives ya your work. You'll see."

"Uh, okay."

"Don't worry, it's your first day, the nurses will help you out." I'm going to say I like Starrk. It's not set in stone, but out of all of them he seems to be the nicest and the most normal. Plus it's quite obvious he has power and being close to people in powerful positions boosts how others look at you. I wonder what is actually wrong with him. I mean the only thing off is that he seems overly tired, but do they really throw you in a loony bin for that?

We reach an open area where the floor changes into an almost white wood, it looks like a college or university class room. There are what appear to be teacher's desks at the front and then different levels of seating. It also reminds me of a baseball diamond, seeing as all the seats are benches , and the desks are just a raised level of wood. Everyone goes quite as we enter. They walk down the stairs to the bottom where the teacher desks are, but they aren't teacher desks because nurses are behind them. Guess they're called office desks, whatever, I'm tired. On each one of the desks is a sign with big font that read "A-G" and "H-N" and so on.

"Just go get in line with Yammy." The pink haired guy whispers and the giant waves at me with a smile on his messed up face. Despite the fact that it's only seven letters the line is still really long. Finally I get to the front.

"Name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." I reply. The nurse goes down a list and I see my name is highlighted. He crosses it off.

"Your first day here?" I nod. "Okay, I have a package from your school here, it's what you normally would have in school. There are typed up notes from lessons your class has or will be covering, homework, assignments, and so on. Just treat it like regular schoolwork. Your teachers have left us, both the staff and yourself, notes on what is to be completed when and what is to be sent back to them for marking. I'm going to give you a work kit, everything, including the papers, have to be returned. Here you are. He hands me a cloth bag and a fairly thick stack of papers. We only give you the things that your teachers want done each day but we also give you lessons and readings for the next few days in case you finish early. If you have any questions just put your hand up and someone will come around to help you." He tells me.

I take the bag and the stack of papers before leaving the line, it doesn't take me long to spot the giant sitting next to the crazy one and I see Starrk making his way up as well. I walk up and sit beside Starrk and multiple personality gives me a frown and sits down beside me instead. The rest soon join us. I glance at them and see that they are all actually doing work, as is everyone else that is sitting down. I open the button on the bag and reach inside to find a pen, calculator, ruler, and protractor. That's it, no pencil, no eraser, no whiteout. I sigh and look down at the stack of papers. My math teacher's handwriting is on the first page. It isn't really even addressed to me, it's just: "Pages labelled 1-16 are to be completed by the end of Tuesday. Topics covered are trigonometry and parabolas. Text book pages are given for review, test on parabolas Wednesday. Pages 4-9 are a review assignment for marks (to be returned)." Well that's just lovely.

Math has never been my strong point, in all honesty, it is probably my lowest mark, just looking at the lessons, assignment and worksheets makes my head spin. At least I can do some of the parabola stuff. We were just finishing the unit so I understand some of it but trigonometry is the next unit and all I really understand after reading it is that it has to do with triangles, angles, and buttons on the calculator that I don't know how to use. Well, I'm not required to do any of the subjects in order so I go to the next subject being science.

Again I'm not good at science, better than math, but still not good, after all it involves a lot of mass. My science teacher, although I got the feeling she didn't like me, was a good teacher, easy marker, never gave pop quizzes, always told you exactly what was going to be on a test or quiz. The note she left at least was addressed to me, had my name at the top. I was able to do some of the worksheet. Where I had to translate Celsius into Kelvin, I tried to do some of the balancing and identifying of chemical equations but I swear my brain was falling asleep and couldn't focus so I looked at the biology and physics section (each day of the week was dedicated to a different type of science, Monday chem, Tuesday bio, Wednesday physics, Thursday space studies, and Friday was reserved for tests, quizzes, projects, labs, and if none of the above, catch up). Because I had the sheet in front of me I could label the different parts of the respiratory system. In physics we had been doing optics and they just confused the fuck out of me. Space studies was a load of crap, we often just watched videos and learned about space history, like first man on the moon, first space walk, etcetera. She had given me a little worksheet where I had to organize the planets, hottest to coldest, largest to smallest, closest to the sun to furthest, longest day to shortest, longest year to shortest. All the answers were in the reading, just had to go through it all first and find them. A task I found much too difficult, one because I hate reading but two, I couldn't understand what I was reading, that's how tired I was.

Seeing as I did as much as I could of science I moved on the next section, language studies. Language studies was by far the easiest "hard" class, least it was for me. I hated my teacher but I didn't mind the work we did. We wrote poems and short stories, could read a large selection of books and write opinion papers on them. Of course there were essays and novel studies we had to do when the entire class read the same book, plus there was grammar and spelling worksheets and tests every Friday. My teacher had just given me a shit ton of grammar worksheets and kanji that I had to learn. I was able to do all of that although I'm not sure if I was doing some of the grammar properly, that and I didn't really memorize the kanji, just practiced stroke order. My last class was physical education. There was a big long not to me about how my teacher apologizes for only being able to send me worksheets and not being able to mark my actual skills seeing as I'm really good at sports, not so much written work. There was a single worksheet on rules and set up for tennis as well as proper storage of equipment. Then there was a note saying how the next unit in health was healthy eating.

Finishing that worksheet and reaching the end of my package I look up. For the first time I note how quiet it is. I mean after all the kids got their shit and sat down the only noise I hear are pens scratching, papers flipping and the nurses quietly walking around observing. It reminds me of exams, that's how quiet it is. Looking at the clock at the front I see that it is only ten to eight. I'm assuming that we get out of here at nine, then we have that hour before bed. Lovely, so I should probably be trying to finish this crap. Geez, I'm so tired though I could sleep right now, hasn't stopped me before, I always take cat naps in class. Normally just put up a text book pretend to be reading or doing work from it and then sweet dreams. Sometimes the teachers catch you, they send me to the office sometimes, other times they'll just let me be. After all it's not my fault their classes are boring.

Looking up at the clock again I see it I've wasted another five minutes daydreaming. Well, guess I'll try to go through this crap again. As I go through it I notice I made a fair number of mistakes and have to scribble them out and then write above or to the side of what I had previously written. Often I realize my correction isn't correct either. Damn I hate this, is it me or the stupid pills they gave me? There is no way I should be tired at eight in the evening. Again and again I go through the damn thing but I swear I'm getting stupider and stupider each time.

I must have dozed off at one point because Starrk shakes me and I jump a little. I'm a little disoriented at first. "Did you hear me? It's quarter to, time to hand everything back in." He whispers.

"Thanks, guess I dozed off."

"Really? Your eyes were open the whole time. We were watching you, we believe you were just zoned out you have been staring at that page for a long time." Multiple personality states as he gathers his things, I can't really make sense of it at the moment. Starrk just smiles apologetically and we all head back down to the desks to hand stuffing. When I get there they count the number of pages and check inside the bag before giving me the all clear.

We all meet up at the entrance way and once everyone is present we start walking down the halls. Once outside the study hall it gets loud again, possibly even louder than on the way there. The noise is starting to make my head hurt, seriously must be those fucking pills.

"How do you guys know where we are going?" I ask as we pass the mess hall. The tall guy shrugs.

"Don' know. Just kinda get used to it after while, s'all. Like I still don' know where half these hallways go, but ya get used to the ones ya have ta take." I see the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah, prob'ly the only reason level ones have ta be escorted." The crazy kid laughs but no one else does.

The others start talking about seemingly random shit that I'm too tired to focus on. As we walk the mass of kids starts to disperse and the noise begins to die down. I recognize, somewhere in the back of my tired head, that the room that we are walking through is where group sessions are held, the other group of people turn down a different hallway and then it is just us. "I'll walk you to your room." Starrk tells me as the other's enter rooms or turn down the other hall. "57 right?" He asks. I have to think for a second.

"Uh, ya." I scratch the back of my head trying not to look as stupid as I feel. I look over when I feel Starrk's hand on my shoulder. He smiles lazily at me.

"It's okay, I won't judge. They gave you sleeping pills right?"

"Unfortunately."

"They give them to everyone on their first few nights. They even gave them to me, bad idea if there ever was one, couldn't get me up until three the next day."

"How long have you been here?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to say if you don't wanna."

"It's okay. Going on eleven years next month. Here we are." But I can't really focus on anything but the number of years.

"Eleven years?" I ask stupefied.

"Yep, hopefully finally going to graduate soon."

"How old are you?" He chuckles but there is no humour behind it.

"Only twenty-one, I'm behind several years in classes because when I first came here I didn't do any of my school work, which is why they still give me work."

"Wait, so you were sent here when you were ten?" His eyes darken a little and I think I struck a nerve. Normally the little me inside my head would be doing a happy dance for being able to anger someone but I don't really want to do that to him, one because I don't know him and he could very well kill me, and two, he seems like a nice guy, I would like for him to keep being a nice guy.

"Yeah. Anyway, this is your room. Haunted number 57. If you are up to it meet us in the group session room after you are ready for bed and we can talk alright?"

I blink as he walks back the way we came giving a little half wave over his shoulder. Defiantly a touchy subject. "Hey!" I look around spotting a nurse guy sitting in a chair in the bathroom across the hall. "Yeah, you, go inside your room or get in here and do what you need to do. Don't stand in the hallway, it makes you seems suspicious and I can't see what you're doing."

"Tch. Fine, geez." I give him my best glare and walk into the room through the curtains. Ulquiorra is sitting in his bed wearing a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a really big baggy (at least on him), hoodie (minus zippers and drawstrings). He has a towel in his lap but his hair is still wet and dripping on his sheets. As I enter he looks up at me with a blank expression, I'm assuming he was glaring at the towel previously. God the kid pisses me off!

"Your hair is dripping wet, maybe instead of glaring at the towel you should dry your hair." But he just keeps staring at me. Making me pissed off. I turn to my little bookshelf thing and wonder what to do. I always shower at night, but I can imagine the state of the showers here, probably make me feel dirtier. Ew, no, no, no, I need a shower, even if I can't shave, or wash with soap, or clean my face, after earlier today I _need_, fucking _need_, a shower, like never before in my life.

Grabbing a clean pair of boxers and my white T-shirt, as well as my facecloth, I leave the room and walk across to the bathroom. The monitor looks at me. "I need a shower." I state. He closes the magazine in his lap and gets up, there is a kid brushing his teeth at one of the sinks but I don't know who he is so I don't acknowledge him, he doesn't look at me anyway. At the furthest end of the bathroom he points at the little cubicle with the blue curtain.

"This one is open." He states. "For future reference blue curtain cubicles are showers, cream are toilets."

"Uh, is there any soap or anything?"

"There is an automatic dispenser in the shower, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner are all in there."

"Okay. So what about a towel, or where do I put my clothes?" He sighs rather dramatically before sliding back the curtain. I blink, it isn't a shower. Instead there is a little room with a small bench on each side, as well as a shelf above each, at the other end is another curtain, which leads to the actual shower I assume, beside it is a hook, with a rubber end of course. There are two bins in the room, one larger than the other. He points to the bin on the right.

"Those are clean towels, washcloths, and bath sponges." Then he points to the bin on the left. "That is for your laundry and used towels, washcloths, bath sponges. Have you written your name on all of your clothes?"

"Uh, no."

"Then when you are done return to me and I'll give you a marker to do so. Green button right there starts the shower, you will have ten minutes before it shuts off, red button, just like your room, is to call for help. Anything else?"

"No." He grunts and leaves the little area.

This isn't as bad as I thought. I look inside the shower, the lighting is kind of crappy but it actually seems really clean, the walls and floor are made out of some kind of plastic, all edges are rounder, and reaching up I find you can't touch the faucet, but at least there is next to no lime scale. I check to make sure the curtain is closed before stripping and throwing my clothes on the shelf. I press the green button before entering the shower.

"Fuck." God way, way too cold. I stand back from the water and hold my hand out waiting for it to warm up. I hold out my hand it warms up a little but after a minute or so it stops, still a little too cold for my tastes but I guess it's as warm as it is going to get, better not waste anymore time. I have to put my facecloth under the dispenser three times before getting enough, I make sure to scrub really well. And I thought doctors' offices made me feel dirty before, I'll never intentionally go to one again, not much choice here though I suppose. The body wash doesn't smell the greatest, it's not gross, least it isn't some floral shit, smells sort of like imitation of forest after rain. You know the smell, the whole, "it's suppose to be this but we added a little too much of this and now it smells like this and chemicals". Yeah, that one. I scrub three times and was going for a fourth before I realized I probably only had a few minutes left and might want to wash my hair.

Grimmjow is not happy, not at all. I can feel my eye twitching. I sniff the stuff. Ugh, I think it's Pert, they advertise it as a salon shampoo but it really belongs in the dollar store. My mom bought this stuff once and it literally gave me scabs in my head. Oh I can feel my hair protesting already. And it's not just going to be a bad hair month or until the bottle is used up, oh no, it's going to be bad until I get myself out of this hell hole. I think it's burning my scalp, maybe it's corrosive? Hey, what about kids who have allergies to fragrances or shit? What do they wash with? Bet it's better than this stuff. I make sure to wash it all out. There is only a minute or so left so I put my hand under the conditioner dispenser hoping for the best. I look at it in the dim lighting, looks fine. I dab my finger in it and then rub them together. Good consistency, maybe a little on the oily side for my hair. I bring it to my nose…this is female shit. What man uses conditioner that smells sweet?

Seeing as I have no choice I put it in my hair. Feels much better than that Pert crap but I don't want to go around smelling girly. Normally I have to leave a bit in my hair because if I wash it all out my hair gets really dry and brittle. Guess I'll have to leave it in, if I don't my hair might actually all break off thanks to that damned shampoo. See, little things like this that they could easily change are what gets to me. Like change the products we are suppose to use, paint the walls, add some lights, some doors would help too. The water turns off right as I finish and I quickly get out and grab a white towel from the clean bin before I completely freeze. Well, I feel a little cleaner. I dry off putting on my shirt and boxers ready to forego the slippers until I realize that there may be piss on the bathroom floor and so I stick those on too.

With the towel still on my head I leave the little area with my stuff in hand and the guy that was brushing his teeth earlier pops in behind me. Uh, okay. So I head to the monitor still sitting in the chair and he looks up at me again. "Done?" He asks handing me a marker. I take it from him, it's a fabric marker. "Just write your initials or, if you can, full name on the tags of your things. If there is no tag and it is painted on write it on the inside of a hem. I go over to the counter and do as I'm told.

"A kid jumped in there after I was done, so now where do I put my laundry?" He reaches behind his chair and pulls up a collapsible cloth laundry hamper.

"In here, towel too when you are done with it. Laundry is done every Tuesday and Friday for group six and seven and is returned that night. And I need the marker back." I hand him the marker and seeing how my hair is still wet keep the towel. I also decide to keep my sweat pants seeing as I don't want to wear the nurse uniforms they gave me. I yawn as I enter the room again grabbing my toothbrush, dumping my pants on the bed and going back to the bathroom. I yawn again covering my mouth this time.

"Need toothpaste?" I just nod he pulls out a tube from a small basket beside him and puts some on my brush. "Here take floss as well." He pulls out a strip and hands it to me. "I need to see you though it out so just catch my attention before you do." Again I nod and head to the sink. I blink for a second before realizing that he's missing his glasses but the pink haired kid still waves at me as he spits into the sink. I can't really remember what he was wearing before but now it's a nurses uniform, how he got a pink one only god knows. I begin to brush my teeth as he rinses his mouth and flosses, he is leaning as far in as possible to see into the mirror. After spitting out the rather baking soda tasting tooth paste I turn to him.

"If your eyes are so bad why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"Mm? Oh, it's a long story. In short I guess you could say without them I'm more normal."

"So your glasses make you insane?"

"No, glasses, lab coats, suits and ties, all of that stuff makes people feel smarter." I raise my eyebrows after rinsing my mouth. "Guess you wouldn't have heard of it, but it's true, dressing smart makes a person smart."

"So isn't that a good thing?" He laughs a little and I can tell it is different from earlier, like Starrk he now sounds somewhat sad.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says smile dropping. Then he turns and calls, "I'm throwing out my floss now!" The monitor looks up as he puts it in the trashcan. "Later." He says as he walks out. That wasn't strange at all. After I'm done flossing I do what Szayelaprro had done. I rub the towel through my hair one last time before putting it in the hamper.

Heading back to the room again I put my toothbrush away and decide if I'm going to meet up with the others it would be better to go to the bathroom now. So I enter the bathroom again, hopefully for the last time tonight, and enter one of the stalls before reliving myself. Washing my hands I'm ready to try to find my way back to the group session area. Wait, I need an escort don't I? I sigh and it ends up turning into a yawn. I enter the room again and press the button on the wall hoping that they'll get here before we actually have to be in bed. While I'm waiting I fold my sweat pants and put them back on the shelf.

Plopping down on the bed I realize Ulquiorra's missing. The fact that I did not realize this earlier is a little disturbing. When did he leave? Well he was here when I got back from study hall. Was he here after I was done showering? Well he's not here now. Huh, this bed seems a lot softer than before. He wasn't here after I brushed my teeth. Yeah he must have left when I was taking a shower. Well, maybe I have a right for not noticing him, he's so damned quite anyway. He'll probably end up being a snorer. Wonder where he went? He was done his shower and not in the bathroom. Would he be with the others? God when is that escort going to get here? No that wouldn't make sense he doesn't talk and we are going to talk about him. These sheets are warm. Yeah…

* * *

**I would love feedback. Also I'm not quite sure what mental illness to give Grimmkitty at the moment so if anyone would like to give me ideas they would make me very happy. I'm sorry but chapter three won't come out until around March break seeing as that's my next break :(**


End file.
